


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Twinkenstein



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Axe murders, Ghosts, Head trauma, Hope y'all like death, Hux is out to nobody except Kylo, Kylo and Hux are murder accomplices and also lowkey courting, M/M, Misgendering, Modern AU, Modern!Rey, Neck trauma, Perspective shifts, Victorian!Hux, Victorian!Kylo, tags will change as fic progresses probably, trans!hux, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkenstein/pseuds/Twinkenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere out in the cold bleak countryside, a house sits high on a hill, tall, dark, imposing.</p><p>Most people like to pretend it doesn't exist, because most people would rather forget about what happened within its now rotting walls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ August 4th, in the year of our lord 1876 _

 

_ Yet again, I find myself cataloging my most perverse and sinful thoughts within the hidden pages of this journal. Perhaps, years from now, some stuffy old historian will find it, and write a book about Beatrice A. Hux, and her (his? My identity may not be respected in that time. I can hope, however.) accomplice, a strange, yet pleasurable fellow by the name of Kylo Ren.  _

 

_ I wouldn’t doubt it. After all, Kylo and I  _ **_do_ ** _ lead lives far beyond the norm… but it would hardly be wise for me to write down all of our adventures in a silly journal, right? After all, I am a married woman. I need to keep a decent public appearance.  _

 

The book snapped shut as Hux heard Kylo’s call, the leatherbound cover gently placed on the nearby counter as Hux stood, smoothing his skirts with a sigh. That was right, his  _ husband  _ was returning from his trip to Egypt. Kylo, of course, stood at attention by Hux’s private chambers, holding the door open for the lady to move out of them, skirts sweeping as Hux walked past, through the lengthy halls of his estate. The redhead, of course, perched daintily at the top of the staircase in the foyer, feigning a look of excitement at his husband’s return as Kylo moved to get the door for the man Hux was married to.

 

Dr. Dopheld Mitaka was an archaeologist. He was also a very nervous man, on the lean side of things, and, regrettably, he was in such hot water that three years ago, he had run out of options and ended up marrying a widow by the name of Beatrice Abigail Hux. His bride made him nervous, to put it bluntly, always whispering to his manservant with lightly curled lips and carefully positioned hands, placed just so that Mitaka was incapable of reading the words that slipped from Beatrice Hux’s mouth and into Kylo Ren’s ears. Mitaka’s recent trip to Egypt had left him a wealthier man than his wife, the tombs of the long dead kings full of wonderful treasure that fetched a great deal from the bookworms up in Oxford, all of whom were  _ ecstatic  _ to get whatever historical artifacts they could get their hands on. It was ridiculous, the fanaticism, sure, but so long as it put money in his pockets. He’d deal with it.

 

When Mitaka put his small briefcase down, Kylo following behind with the remainder of his things tucked under arms like tree trunks, Hux let out a relieved sigh and quickly moved to descend down the stairs, throwing himself into his husband’s arms with a breathy sigh, pressing a light kiss to Mitaka’s cheeks. “Ah, Dopheld, my darling, I am  _ so relieved  _ to see you home once more…” He rested his chin against his husband’s shoulder, and glanced at Kylo through half-lidded, emerald eyes. 

 

Mitaka, of course, rarely knew out to respond to Hux’s almost  _ clingy  _ nature, other than to lightly pat his back, gently burying his nose in Hux’s neck. “Yes, Beatrice, my dear, I’m home, how have you fared in my absence? Nothing went awry, I hope?” He pulled back, placing his hands on Hux’s shoulders, directing his face to stare his wife in the eyes.

 

“Oh, it’s all fine, I suppose… the lilies bloomed while you were away, and…” He glanced to the side, a dainty hand resting on Mitaka’s, sighing in a forlorn manner. “…The Scotland Yard still hasn’t caught whoever killed my beloved Rodinon… and I must admit, Dopheld, I’m worried for your safety… I know that there’s likely not a connection, but what if whoever killed him seeks to shed your blood as well?” Hux took in a shaky breath, emerald eyes slightly wet as he remembered his past husband. Of course, Hux never really loved him, but. If it helped sell the story.

 

“I’m sure no such thing would happen. This murderer likely has no correlation with you, you were simply… unlucky.” Mitaka had, of course, grown used to calming Hux down in these fits of panic that accompanied him thinking about his dead husband, a Lieutenant in the royal navy who had one day been found with an axe through his neck in bed next to Hux. The whole affair was nothing short of tragic, and Hux had troubles letting go of the past, it seemed. 

 

Hux’s face brightened slightly as he wiped away his tears with the palm of his hand, smiling gently at his husband. “…I know, I’m just being paranoid, surely it just… came as such a shock, you’re surely aware, he had his whole life ahead of him, and then…“ Hux fell silent, before exhaled slowly. “…Nevermind, it’s better not to dwell on the past, surely. You must be dead tired, darling, I’ll have Kylo fix us some supper, and perhaps you could tell me of your adventures?” He took Mitaka’s hand, leading him into the dining room- an elegant hall with a long table, set at any time for an extravagant party… though it wasn’t like Hux ever held those anymore. Instead, Mitaka and Hux took seats at the end of the table, silent save for the scraping of chairs against the wooden floor, and then ambient sounds of nature in the English countryside.

 

Kylo, of course, brought dinner soon thereafter, a forgettable meal that consisted of stew and bread… nothing that important. Likewise unimportant was the conversation, all meaningless recounts of the events that occurred while Mitaka was away, pointless droning that Hux paid little attention to as he sipped his stew, occasionally glancing over at Kylo.

 

When they had finished, the two of them left to spend some time reading, again, impossibly dull time passers until finally, Mitaka announced he was heading to bed, to which Hux replied that he’d follow soon. Once Mitaka had left and was out of earshot, Hux put his book down, searching out Kylo- relieved to find him in the kitchen, a distance away from his husband’s ears.

 

As soon as Hux entered the door to stand by Kylo’s side, everything  _ dainty  _ about him evaporated into dust, the womanly nature with which he held himself disappearing completely. “Ren.” He started, glancing over to Kylo who was, at the moment, scrubbing the dishes clean. 

 

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was a deep baritone, much more pleasurable on the ears than Mitaka’s nervous stutter, and Hux found himself at ease in the company of his manservant. 

 

“We ought to kill him tonight, I think.” It was a very nonchalant way of saying things, as if he were talking about the weather other than murder.

 

“Tonight? Any reason?” Kylo’s eyebrows raised as he continued scrubbing, forearms covered in suds from the sink.

 

“Oh. I don’t know. I just can’t stand him that much anymore. The way he’s never sure of anything, the way he’s always so  _ nervous  _ about what he’s saying.”

 

“So you’re saying we want to axe him tonight because of that? Surely you aren’t so impatient, Hux. You’ve been with him one day, and hardly even that. Four hours, at most.”

 

“And that’s exactly it! I spent two months with just you for company, and then he returns- He surely somehow made himself more intimidated.” Hux sighed, moving to wrap his arms around Kylo’s middle, not terribly caring if he got wet as a result. “Plus, think about it this way. If we axe him tonight, then the Yard might think the murderer has something  _ against  _ me. Dopheld and I, we’ve been apart two long months… what’s more  _ tragic  _ than to have him be  _ murdered  _ the night of our reunion? I held him in my arms so briefly, then… just like that, he’s taken away from me, forever!” Hux eased the fake hurt into his voice, the whole conversation sounding much more like a sob story now. 

 

Kylo only shrugged in response, of course, setting the last plate on a rack to dry as he fished around in the sink for the rubber stopper holding the water back. “It’s your call, Hux. I do as my master wishes for me.” He finally grabbed the stopper, draining the sink with one sharp pull, before he turned around to lightly wrap his arms around Hux. “If you want Dopheld dead, then consider it done.” Kylo felt Hux nod against his chest, and sighed.

 

Hux eventually peeled away from the manservant, looking up at him with a light smile. “Meet me in his and my room in an hour, Ren, don’t be late!” He patted Kylo’s cheek gently, before moving up to stand on his toes, lightly pressing a kiss to the servant’s lips. And then, he left, once again adopting his dainty mannerisms as he departed from the kitchen with a dreamy sigh.

 

Kylo, of course, was there, right on time, as Hux requested, a silver hatchet weighing down his arm as he quietly opened the door, to find Hux staring at him intently. Mitaka was asleep, of course, and Kylo felt the slight unease he had felt leave him as he silently shut the door behind him, crossing the room to silently hand Hux the hatchet.

 

“ _ Silver, Ren, really? This is our best axe, I’ll hate to see it bloodied…”  _ Hux hissed out an accusatory comment, to which Kylo lightly chuckled.

 

“ _ Only the finest for you, Hux, imagine, if we used a normal one, you could contract a splinter. And that would be more troublesome.”  _ He shrugged, before standing at parade rest by the bed. Hux watched him through narrowed eyes for a moment, before likewise shrugging. He had a point.

 

Hux weighted the hatchet in his hand for a moment, before slowly raising it above his head, then lowering it carefully to see how well it lined up with Mitaka’s throat. 

 

It was perfect.

 

He raised it once more, taking in a deep breath, before glancing at kylo, who only nodded. 

 

“ **_Dopheld, darling! I think someone’s in the house!_ ** ” His feminine vocal chords allowed Hux’s voice to reach impossibly shrill tones, shrill enough to wake up Mitaka, at least, who looked around in shock for a moment before looking up at Hux- and that was the last thing he saw, firey red hair and the bright gleam of an axe, illuminated by pale moonlight, before there was the sick thud of metal meeting flesh, the crack that accompanied the blade hitting bone, severing bone.

 

The sight of blood spilling from the wound filled Hux with a sense of delight, and he took in a moment to breathe in the intoxicating smell of iron before exhaling slowly, smile wide on his face. 

 

“I’m so glad that he’s gone, Kylo.” Hux grinned, before looking at his dirty work, taking a moment to pry the hatchet from Mitakas throat, only to wedge it in with the handle facing the other way. There we go. “Thank you, Kylo, I’ll see you in the morning, maybe? Don’t call the Yard until after I’ve woken up, alright?” Kylo simply nodded in response, before leaving the room.

 

And Hux was left alone with the corpse of his husband, the room now silent save for his own breath, his own beating heart.

  
And he wouldn’t’ve had it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets spooky

_ 10/12/2015 _

 

Rey never believed in ghost stories. They were nothing more than legends told by the other orphans to get a rise out of those who scared easy. 

 

And Rey didn’t scare easy.

 

So of course, she was dared to break into the condemned ground of Old Hux Manor, a once beautiful building that had to be closed off after… something happened. Whenever anyone asked what, the people who lived in the village nearby danced around the question, as if even speaking about the place brought bad luck to the doorstep. 

 

So Rey had to go in alone, it would seem. Armed with her wits, a flashlight, and a considerably well sized stick that she had found outside to fend off against the rats, so she said. 

 

The grounds of the manor, she noticed first, were overgrown with weeds. The greenery held the gates shut, as if the vegetation had the intention of holding off any and all intruders from entering. Rey, of course, was not deterred, and rather looked for some other entryway, which she found in a patch of ivy slinking up the crumbling brick walls enclosing the area. It was easy enough to climb over, and she only scraped her knee a little bit on the old concrete as she threw her legs over the wall, and jumped into the garden. 

 

The overgrowth was worse than what she had initially thought, grasses and branches obscuring once lovely fountains that likely ran with clear, sparkling water, bushes blocking any pathways that led to the derelict building. She noted too, that lilies were blooming. The delicate flowers wafted gently in the wind, the slightly spicy, sweet aroma that rolled off them filling the air. The dead silence was so peaceful, and Rey simply stood there for a moment, taking in the scenery… before she shook her head, frowning, and pressing onwards, not caring to notice the ivy around her feet. 

 

The manor itself was all boarded up, of course, the windows covered and the door nigh impenetrable- save for a few cracks here and there, places where boards were weaker and could be snapped due to age and rot. Rey surveyed the doorway carefully, looking it up and down with a light sigh before moving to try to pry the wooden barricades away from the ornate entrance. It was long, hard work that resulted in a great deal of splinters in her hands, and by the time the door was clear, the sun was beginning to set in the hazy afternoon sky of the English afternoon. The wind had died down and the garden was full of long shadows now, a perfect concoction for terror- Rey instinctively felt a shiver run down her spine- but nonetheless, she pushed onwards, finally opening the creaky door to enter the building.

 

The foyer was dead silent. Rey’s steps echoed against the wooden floors, which bent and groaned under her weight, the dying sun barely illuminating the worn down interior. It was grand- or maybe it would’ve been, years ago, before the mold and cobwebs and dust settled in the surfaces, hiding what once was beautiful with the wear of the years. 

Rey spent entirely too long looking at the vaulted ceilings, examining long cold fireplaces, running her hands up the still smooth banisters that led to the eerily dark upstairs. She didn’t notice it get completely dark, the sun sinking behind the trees as the moon, half full, rose from the sky. 

 

She didn’t notice the door slowly closing behind her, until it shut with a loud thud that made her jump. 

 

She quickly switched on her flashlight, so to not be in complete darkness, a new goal in mind-  _ to find a way out.  _ Surely, she couldn’t be locked in here, could she? Push comes to shove she could always break a window… do something, anything… But she’d rather it didn’t come to that.

 

Rey glanced around the foyer once more- perhaps there was a balcony upstairs or something? Someplace less likely to be overgrown with plant life, most definitely, maybe she could… tie some sheets together and climb down from there, and  _ get out of this fucking house.  _ That was a good plan of attack, and she found herself nodding to nobody as she started ascending the creaky staircase, flashlight beam illuminating the cobwebs that coated any and all surfaces as she passed.

 

At the top of the staircase, her flashlight went out, plunging her into an unexpected darkness. Her hand went to bang the side of the infernal device, she had just replaced the batteries when she left, hadn’t she? Maybe she accidentally turned it on in her pocket on the way to the house… It was entirely possible. But it didn’t matter. What mattered now was the cold, dark emptiness of the manor, the way the shadows seemed to grow longer and longer and try to snag at her hoodie as she carefully crept forwards, hands thrust out in front of her in an effort to make sure she didn’t bump into anything. 

 

It wasn’t long before she hit a table, and she doubled over to nurse her stubbed toe, one hand gripping the wooden surface as she cursed under her breath, before her hand glanced over a journal- a cracked leather cover. She paused, feeling it over briefly. That's odd. Nothing too sensational, just an average, run of the mill journal, yet. She found herself picking it up anyway. Maybe it'd have a hint as to... what was happening here. She could hope. 

 

As soon as she picked up the journal, however, her thoughts were swiftly interrupted as the chandeliers, candelabras, and wall scones all burst into a warm fiery light, burning Rey's vision for a moment until it settled into a strange, orange glow. 

 

She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light, looking around with wide eyes as her hands instinctively tightened around the leatherbound journal, taking a step backwards and bumping into the table once again.

 

Something was very wrong here. 

 

Then came the sound of footsteps. It sounded like heels, clacking against the wooden floors- heels heading in her direction, heels trying to find her- and Rey didn't want to learn what those heels were attached to- so Rey ran, closing door after door behind her as she sprinted down a seemingly endless hallway. Hopefully, it would keep whatever it was at bay. Maybe. After the fifth door was slammed shut, Rey sunk to the floor, breathing out a sigh as she looked at the journal. Her curiosity betrayed her as she looked over the unmarked cover, before she opened to a page, deciding to see if the journal was... really worth whatever it did.

 

_ April 18th, in the year of our lord 1877 _

 

_ Kylo thinks it would do me well to start writing in my journal again, if nothing more than a way to ease my mind. I regrettably abandoned it after Dopheld was murdered, there was too much to think about at the time but… time goes on, and I must persist as well.  _

 

_ It’s terrible to think that I’m only 23, and two husbands have already died during their short time with me… Why, I can’t let myself remain unmarried (again), to think! I have my entire life ahead of me. I could hardly support myself on my own, despite the generous wealth I’ve accumulated after Dopheld… left us.  _

 

_ But for now, I suppose it would be better for me to not dwell. Dopheld wouldn’t’ve wanted that, wouldn’t he? Plus, I hear Kylo calling- I really ought to go find him. _

  
  


And it did nothing for her. Obviously. Why would it have? Why would anything be useful? She huffed, before lobbing the journal across the room she was in. Damn book, all she learned was that it belonged to someone named Hux... probably the master of the house. Hux seemed close to this Kylo character, and... that was all she had gleaned, really. 

 

But there was no point in getting upset about things. Not really. She still had to get out of here.  _Alive_. Running a hand through her  hair, she looked up at the room she was in, eyes narrowing. It appeared to be some sort of... library, maybe? A library for two, surely, evidenced by the pair of high backed armchairs sitting in front of a roaring fire.

 

Finally standing up, Rey first crossed the room to pick up the journal from the floor near the bookshelf she happened to hurl it at- looking over the cracked cover with a feeling of absolute hatred, before pocketing it- maybe she'd try reading it again later. Right. Rey took a deep breath as she glanced over to the armchairs again, specifically to the armchair slightly further away from the fireplace- and the small table next to it. On it, there was a pen- nothing fancy, of course, just an old fountain pen that probably wouldn't work-  _ shouldn't work _ \- she corrected herself, before crossing the room to pick it up to take a closer look- and as she did, someone  _ spontaneously appeared out of thin air in the chair next to where she stood. _ She jumped about a foot in the air as she looked him over- he was a young looking man, in his early 20s if Rey had to place it somewhere. Other than that, he was a cold blue color, slightly transparent, save for a ghastly chunk cut out of his neck, which continued to bleed profusely- a garish, almost glowing  _ red _ \- even after he turned into… whatever he was.  _ A ghost, maybe. _ Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked him over, his neatly parted hair and boyish face.

 

“...Excuse me?” She finally worked up the nerve to speak in a quiet, nervous voice, gently putting the pen back down, as if that might cause the specter to go away. 

 

The ghost in question looked up from his doing of nothing, with raised eyebrows as he looked at Rey. “...Ah. Uh, h-hello? How did you get in here?” He looked around for a moment, before leaning in dreadfully close to Rey, voice dropping to even more of a whisper than it already was. “...Did the two of them… did they kill you too?” He frowned, looking her over again. “...No, they didn’t you… you look alive.”

 

“That’s because I am alive. And I’m supposed to believe you’re not?” She took a careful step back, raising her own eyebrows in suspicion.

 

“O… of course you are. I’m not alive. Do I look alive?” He leaned back in his armchair, lightly sighing.

 

“...Not really.” Her gaze cast to the ground as she shuffled her feet, it felt all too much like she was being reprimanded for something.

 

“Good. Because I’m not alive. Could you imagine? If I were alive, I’d probably not be alive for very long.” He gestured casually to the gaping gore of his neck, a hint of agitation in his voice.

 

She glanced back up, frowning. “...Does that make you a ghost, Mr… Uh…?”

 

“Mitaka. Doctor Dopheld Mitaka. And yes, it does. Now tell me, what are you doing in this house? I thought they condemned it years ago.” He raised a pale blue eyebrow, moving to pick up his pen- and finding himself unable to. Of course he was unable to. 

 

“I was dared. The other kids said I wouldn’t go in, so… I did. And the door shut behind me.” 

 

“Of course you were. But listen, now. You’re in a situation, here. Hux, the master of this house, has a definite distaste for… the living. In fact, Hux’ll likely try to kill you.” Mitaka shrugged casually, slightly transparent hand drifting through the pen over and over again. “You need to get out of here, don’t you? You’ll need help, probably…” He drifted off into thought for a moment. “I’m not willing to help, of course, I’d rather not die by Hux’s hands again. However… I know about a couple of ghosts who might be more willing to… lend you a hand. You’ll have to find the item that binds them to this mortal coil to see them, and I believe it’s… an old jacket. For both of them, surprisingly enough. Something about a deep connection, I don’t… know.” Mitaka waved a hand dismissively. “If you want to get out of here, find that jacket. It’s likely hidden down in the servant’s quarters, by the kitchens. Hux’ll probably be on the prowl for… what have you got there?” 

 

Mitaka straightened up slightly, looking at the journal Rey held in her hands, which she carefully showed to him. “It’s… an old journal, belonged to… Hux, I guess? I… don’t know.”

 

Mitaka wasn’t paying attention to her words- rather, he simply pulled the journal from her grasp, flipping through it. “...Definitely Hux’s. You took it, and Hux probably wants it back. I’d watch out. Of course, you could keep it here… for safekeeping. I wouldn’t do anything to it, of course. I’d just prevent it from being lost. Something we need to make sure doesn’t happen.”

 

“...We?” Rey raised her eyebrows, as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“Yes, we. I’m giving you advice, therefore I’m helping you. We’re united in a common goal… er. Sort of. You want to get out. I want to make sure Hux doesn’t get what Hux wants.” He shrugged. “If you don’t have any allies, this is a near impossible task.”

 

“...Fine.” She grumbled, glancing off to the side. “Just tell me how to… get to the servant’s quarters, or whatever.”

 

“There’s a stairwell behind that bookcase.” Mitaka pointed a transparent finger towards a shelf, and a fake door opened to reveal a descent into darkness. “I’d suggest bringing a light source- it’s doubtful anything’s lit down there.”

  
Rey nodded. “Right. Uh… thanks, Mitaka.” She glanced off to the side, before moving away to grab a candle from one of the many candelabras that littered the room. “I’ll… be back, then.” She nodded again, then descended into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can hmu on tumblr @kylofucker if you too, love ghosts and death and victorian aesthetics


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Throws darts at a dartboard with character's faces on them* so whos gonna die this time

_ April 18th, in the year of our lord 1879 _

 

_ Again, I find myself retiring to this journal to record my thoughts. It's been two long years since my dearest Dopheld was murdered. The Scotland Yard, of course, has no leads as to who may have done the deed (not that I'm surprised, of course, the Yard has always been... thick, for lack of better phrase).  _

 

_ In the time that's come to pass, I've made the acquaintance of a delightful young man, a wealthy fellow by the name of Poe Dameron; his company is enjoyable, and he brings a light to my home that hadn't been present since Dopheld's passing.  Of course, this may just be the wistful thinking of a sorrowed widow, but... perhaps he could, in time, serve to become someone who loves me... perhaps we could be married, even, if it comes to that. _

 

_ The only issue with his otherwise delightful presence, of course, is a boy who follows him around... he goes by Finn. I haven't bothered to learn his last name, but Kylo hates him- Finn, like Kylo, is a manservant and, well, perhaps Kylo sees it as being replaced- I hope not. Kylo could never be replaced, really. I'll have to tell him that it's just his jealousy getting the better of him. Later, though- Poe is coming over soon, and I want to look presentable. _

 

Hux's journal was again, stashed away, and he stood, breathing in the air- it was a pleasant afternoon in the springtime, and Kylo was taking the effort to prepare a meal in the garden for Hux and Poe- could anyone be quite as thoughtful as Kylo?

 

It was doubtful. Poe was considerate, but Kylo was understanding of Hux on a much deeper level, the two of them, of course, knew sides to one another that the world didn't even know existed. 

 

Having that sort of blind faith in a person was a truly delightful feeling. To trust someone so much that you give yourself up to them completely- Hux never thought he'd have such a bond with anyone, let alone someone like Kylo Ren. 

 

But now was hardly the time to reminisce about other men- he did have a meeting with Poe, and given the loud sound of the knocker hitting the door, he was there now. So, with a breathy sigh, he practically floated out of his room and down the stairs to the foyer, a pleasant smile gracing his features as Kylo held the door open for Poe- of course, with Finn following close behind. The manservant curled his lip in disdain at the boy following behind the man of Hux's interests, and Hux shot him a warning glance that warned nothing other than to watch himself- Kylo had to remain civil, even now. 

 

"Poe, my darling!" Hux laughed lightly, holding out his arms to gingerly embrace the other. "I haven't seen you in a week, at least! How have you been? Everything well?" Hux planted a gentle kiss on Poe's cheek.

 

"Oh, it's... you know." Poe shrugged, before grinning. "Not much has changed, everyone's abuzz with unimportant gossip, all things you'd hear if you ever left this house..." Poe looked up at the ceilings, sighing. "But no matter. I heard we had dinner for two tonight, yes? Out in your prized garden, I hope, with such a fine breeze in the air... your lilies are blooming, by the way, they look ravishing." 

 

"I'm sure they do." Hux smiled lightly, before delicately taking Poe's hand and leading him to the back door. "The back way, however, is slightly more secluded, I find, plus in the back, we're in the shade. I've never done well in the heat, I'm sure you know?"

 

"Yes yes, of course, lead the way then..." The chatter of Hux and Poe died down as they moved further and further away from the foyer, leaving Kylo alone with Finn- something Kylo clearly wasn't happy about.

 

With a derisive snort, the manservant turned around. "We should get their dinner out to them. Having Hux wait for too long is never a good thing, something you'll find out sooner or later." He shrugged, gesturing for Finn to follow. "Come on, then, I'll show you around the kitchens while I'm at it. Might as well, you know." Finn only nodded in response, pulling his jacket around him tighter as he followed behind the intimidatingly tall individual. 

 

A door was held open and Finn was ushered inside, and Kylo revealed a sort of dreary set of rooms. "These are my quarters," He stated in a gruff manner, "It would do you well to refrain from touching anything on our way through them." He raised an eyebrow as he glanced behind himself at Finn, who had just quickly put down an old looking fountain pen, worn through the years.

 

"..S...sorry." He finally stated, to which Kylo nodded, before continuing to walk through the winding halls that led to the places less commonly seen.

 

"Of course, if Hux and Poe do end up being married, which you and I are both mostly sure they will, then. I suppose you'll be moving back here as well, then?" He paused, looking behind himself for a moment before continuing onwards. "...It doesn't matter, anyway. If, and or when you find yourself in this home, it would do you good to avoid wandering into my room, of course. You'd get your own presumably and- yes, here we are." He pushed open another door and waited for Finn to pass through. "The kitchens. I don't know if you cook or not, but here in this home, that is my task, predominantly. I will not stand for you usurping my position, are we clear?" Kylo picked up a knife off one of the countertops, pointing it at Finn, who nodded hurriedly. "...Good." He placed the weapon down, before sighing. "Anyway. Given I have no idea what you actually do..." Kylo held up a finger, shushing Finn's open mouth. "And no, that isn't an invitation to tell me what purpose you serve, I don't care, I'm just going to assume that you're proficient in doing things like... cleaning. Are you capable of doing dishes, and possibly keeping up with the dishes as I cook? Please think wisely, and don't say no."

 

"...Uh. Yes?" Came Finn's only reply as he looked around at the kitchen, frowning at the sink. Great.

 

"Good. Get on that. We have indoor plumbing, I don't know about yourself, so you needn't worry about things like fetching water from outside." Kylo waved a hand dismissively, before moving to turn on the stove. "There should already be a couple of things in the sink, so just take care of them, hm?" Finn nodded, and soon the kitchen dissolved into silence save for the running of water, the sound of scrubbing, and the occasional sizzle from the pans that Kylo was tending to.

 

Finn, of course, was nervous. Very nervous. The unkempt, shaggy nature of Kylo's hair made him look a tad unhinged, as if Kylo would grab a knife any minute now and ram it into Finn's back- the way that Kylo's dark eyes took on a sunken appearance didn't help with his anxieties either- neither did the way that Kylo always spoke with an open hostility to his voice, as if the manservant truly hated him- but it didn't matter. It wasn't like Kylo would  _ actually kill him _ -

 

Except, that was exactly what happened. Kylo's movements were slow, deliberate, careful, almost as if he were bringing another one of the red hot pans over so that Finn could scrub it clean, only for Kylo to likely dirty it again, when  **_BANG_ ** , the pot instead came crashing down on Finn's skull, causing his knees to buckle and his head to slam against the sink. Eyes blurry with the sudden pain, Finn looked up at Kylo- and if the manservant hadn't previously looked the part of  _ deranged murderer _ , he certainly did now, especially given the way he haphazardly placed the pan on the counter next to him, only to reach down and grab Finn by the collar of his jacket.

 

"...Do you know what the truly amusing thing is here?" Kylo's voice was far too level, the soothing baritone anything but soothing as Kylo pulled him closer to his face. "It's not the fact that I hate you. That's hardly funny in any way. It's also not the fact that Mr. Dameron will likely suffer a similar fate to you- you see, Hux has a bit of a... murderous tendency as well." He trailed off as Finn's head was suddenly slammed against the sink again. "No... it's the fact that nobody will likely know how you actually died. You and I, you see, will take this to our graves. I'll come up with something about how you slipped and fell, maybe splash a bit of water on the floor for effect, but nobody else will really know. Not Hux. And certainly not Mr. Dameron- unless, of course, you intend to seek him out once he arrives in heaven as well. It doesn't matter to me. In fact, you could tell whoever you want! Because you'll be dead anyway." For added effect to Kylo's words, he slammed Finn's head against the sink once more, before he let the other crumple to the ground. "How does that make you feel?" He paused, before holding up a finger. "Don't answer that question. I don't really care." Kylo smiled, before grabbing a bucket from a nearby closet, filling it with water from the sink. "I also don't care if you're already dead or not. You could be- I could be talking to nobody, other than your ghost. Imagine that." Kylo waited a moment for a response, before splashing the water on the ground, watching it run pink from the gaping wounds in Finn's head. "But anyway. I should probably tell them the bad news. You know. Of your terrible demise." He shrugged, before putting the bucket away, and walking casually from the kitchen. "Goodbye, Finn. It was nice never having to actually waste my time knowing you." And with that, Kylo was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here rests the body of young Mr. Finn,  
> When he wasn't looking his head got bashed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Rey, back at it again with the stop holding my hand

_ 10/12/2015 (17 minutes later) _

 

Ghosts were super dumb. Dumb ghosts with their dumb desire to murder and their dumb wants of revenge and their dumb  _ everything _ \- Rey was in a bad mood, to put it simply. Walking through a dimly lit hallway in a really haunted house with nothing but a candle for protection? Something that would surely put a damper on anyone's mood. 

 

And Rey was no exception. There was a significant smell of mold in the house, a scent that made Rey wrinkle up her nose as she continued to traverse the labyrinthine chambers that led to... wherever they led. Surely something. Hopefully something pleasant- if it weren't pleasant, she'd probably go back upstairs and punch Mitaka in the face- ghostly incorporeality be damned. That was assuming, of course, that she lived long enough to be able to go back and punch Mitaka in the face.

 

What a bleak, unfortunate situation.

 

Cursing loudly, she shook her head- there's no real point in thinking about how she was probably going to die in a creepy old house full of creepy old ghosts. It'd just make her feel even worse about the situation at hand- something she definitely doesn't need. 

 

Pushing past door after door after door, Rey frowned as she entered the kitchen, dingy and covered in dust- nothing probably worked anymore. The gas and water was probably shut off years ago. Holding out her candle to try and get a better look at the area, she huffed. There should be a jacket around here, right? So where the hell was it? It... didn't look like it was in here. So this entire endeavor was a waste of her time. Perfect! It's not like she had anything better to do than to go on wild goose chases until something killed her. 

 

Shivering lightly against the chill of the house, she went to leave the kitchen, resigned, picking up a jacket off a nearby hook on her way out and throwing it around her... Wait. She glanced at the object she had wrapped around her shoulders, frowning- then she looked around, looked for... another ghost, maybe? And that was when she saw him, just like Mitaka, a translucent blue coloration adorned the man floating by the sink. Great. With a huff, she moved over to... probably pass a hand through him.

 

"Hey. You. You're dead, right?" She raised an eyebrow as she poked the apparition, frowning.

 

Finn, of course, hadn't terribly been expecting company, or, at least, he wasn't expecting to find anyone capable of... well. Seeing him. So when Rey addressed him, of course he jumped. "...I... I am, yes! Yes. I'm definitely dead." He turned around to look at her, frowning. "You aren't dead though, are you?"

 

"No, I'm not. And I'd like to stay not dead. Mitaka said you'd be able to... help me get out of here, I guess?"

 

"Help... you? Oh. Sure. Yeah. I can help, I know... all the ways out. Yes. Is... is that my jacket?" He paused for a moment, hand ghosting through the fabric that REy had clinging to her shoulders. 

 

"I dunno. Is it? You'd know better than I would." She shrugged, before looking around the kitchen again.

 

"...It is but... ah, nevermind. You need to get out of here?" He paused, before floating over towards a door which is definitely not the one Rey came in through. "...Follow me. This way's the quickest way out of the kitchen, at least." 

 

"..Right. Okay." Rey was, admittedly, a bit hesitant but... what other choice did she have, really? She took a moment to shove her arms through the sleeves before following after Finn, pushing open door after door that he just... melted through. 

 

"So, how long have you been here? Have you met... either of them? Them, you probably... don't know who they are just by saying them." Finn looked back at Rey, as if he were trying to come up with... some sort of casual conversation.

 

"You're right. Who are they?" She looked at the rooms they passed through as they went, taking note of the finer details- though it wasn't like she was coming back this way at all.

 

"Hux and Kylo. Nasty pieces of work, really. Like, just... terrible." Finn sighed. "This house was theirs- or, Hux's, really. But the two of them were so close together they functioned more like a cohesive unit than two separate entities. They had a tendency to... you know." He drew a line across his throat with his finger. " _ Kill people _ . Don't know why, could be because they just liked it, could've been because they had some... weird agenda that could only be furthered by spilling blood. But murder. Pretty commonplace. In fact..." Finn's voice trailed off, falling silent as he listened intently to the house, eyes widening as his cold hands suddenly grabbed Rey's. " _...We need to get you out of here. Right now. _ " His voice was a hushed whisper as the ghost was suddenly pulling Rey along, pushing open doors as the two of them rushed out of the servant's quarters.

 

"What- hey! I don't need you holding my hand!" Rey wretched her hand from Finn's grip as the two of them ran from... whatever it was that Finn had heard. 

 

"Now's not the time! Quiet down!" Finn held up a finger to his lips for emphasis as the two of them suddenly burst out into the foyer of the manor, Rey's eyes taking a moment to adjust to the surplus of candlelight basking the room in a warm glow. 

 

"What are we even running from?" She hissed, glancing from Finn to the hallways that the two of them had just come from. The question that she just asked, in that moment, was completely unneeded as she saw  _ it _ \- another ghost, pale blue, stepping in long strides towards the pair of them- although, this...  _ thing _ looked nothing like Finn or Mitaka. 

 

The ghost was wearing a wedding gown, pale laces and ruffles trailing behind it in a long train. It was hunched over slightly, veil obscuring its face from view- save for a pair of eyes, burning like hot embers. The ghost's chest was a torn up mess, bleeding profusely, leaving a glowing red trail behind it as it advanced, slowly, deliberately, heels clicking harshly against the floor as it stepped. 

 

In the ghost's pale, translucent hands, it held a still beating heart- again, a burning red in color. As the ghost drew nearer, and nearer, and nearer, Rey began to hear the heartbeat, a rhythmic thumping that seemed to pulse throughout the entire manor, rooting Rey in place as all she could do was feel a sense of foreboding as this ghost, this  _ bride _ , entered the foyer, coming to stand but inches from Rey.

 

The bride's body language said it all, it didn't need to lift its veil to show Rey that it was studying her, taking in her appearance to learn more and more and more about the girl.

 

If Rey could, she would scream- but no, whether due to her own fight or flight instinct, or by the very  _ nature _ of this  _ damnable house _ , she couldn't make a sound, she couldn't move a muscle- she was absolutely petrified. It was a feeling of utter helplessness, a feeling of utter loneliness, she didn't know if Finn were still there or not but then again, she supposed, it wouldn't matter if he was- nothing could get her out of this situation, most likely. 

 

"...Hold this." The ghost's voice echoed and wavered- it was almost as if it weren't entirely there, it sounded like it wasn't coming from the ghost itself, rather, it sounded like it came from something in the base of her skull, an unpleasant buzz that left Rey feeling squeamish. Rey couldn't even move to hold onto what she was expected to hold- as if that would matter, anyway. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Please. Hold this." Rey felt her arms move- though it wasn't of her own volition. Rather, it felt like someone else was guiding her hands, making her palms lay out, waiting for... whatever this ghost wanted Rey to hold.

 

That thing turned out to be the ghost's own beating heart, which fell from dainty blue hands to land with a wet sort of plop in Rey's palms. Again, she wanted to react. Again, she found she couldn't. "Thank you, darling." The ghost spoke again, voice still a niggling whisper in the back of her skull that made her very skin crawl. With the ghost's now free hands, it carefully peeled back its veil to... reveal a young face, probably someone in their late twenties, if Rey had to pin an age. Their eyes were a clear green, a stark contrast to the pale blue that made up the rest of them. "...Now tell me, if you would, how did you get into  _ my _ house?" 

 

Rey felt jaw free up, allowing communication, and all she could do for a moment was stammer, before she managed a quiet "I... broke in." 

  
The ghost's expression did not sour one bit as it listened to Rey's short explanation, but nonetheless sighed airily as it turned away, picking up the heart in Rey's hands, watching it beat almost wistfully. "...I see." The ghost's voice no longer had the haunting edge to it- it sounded fuller, less discomforting- it sounded like it came from the ghost's own mouth, thank goodness. "Well, I suppose nothing can be helped at this point, can it? Anyway. My name is Beatrice Hux- do me a favor and just call me Hux, won't you dear? Beatrice never really... suited me." The ghost, Hux, smiled faintly as his free hand took Rey's. "But that's not important- look at you, you're still... alive! I haven't seen a living face in a hundred years. I don't suppose you're hungry, are you? I'll see if there's anything that hasn't rotted away- it has been a century, after all." And before Rey could protest, Hux had taken Rey by the hand, and was leading her into the dining room, the old, heavy doors shutting behind the pair of them with a foreboding thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u know ur in deep shit now but u cant do anything to get outta the deep shit so u just gotta play along and hope for the best


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron is shredded

_ December 15th, in the year of our lord 1879 _

 

_ I still haven't forgiven Kylo. What a stupid, irresponsible, and rash move on his part- not to mention, I'm now certain that Poe's onto us. Finn's death, as a whole, was rather suspicious- with Kylo's open hostility towards him, I'm certain Mr. Dameron has pieced the different parts of the puzzle together. It's only a matter of time before investigations ensue, surely- unless, of course, I can take care of Poe before he says anything. _

 

_ Of course, other than that, very few changes have occurred, save for the... whispers. It might be nothing more than a trick of the wind, but at night, when I'm lying awake, trying to find a peace of mind so that I may rest, I hear... voices, almost. Bitter voices, angry voices, voices who want a swift justice... for what, I can guess. Best case scenario, it truly is nothing more than the wind playing games with me, worst case scenario... I'm afraid I might be going mad. _

 

_ But such grievances, however horrid and however much they plague me, will have to be cast aside for the time be. Today should be a happy day, for Poe, despite his possible skepticism regarding my and Kylo's activities, has decided to wed me- something I am grateful for. I truly have been wilting in the time that I've been alone. We're to be wed today, in fact. It's bound to be delightful. _

 

_ I can only hope he doesn't have ulterior motiv _

 

The journal was slammed shut as Kylo entered the room, dressed  _ slightly _ better than what he usually wore. Which was fine, it wasn't like the man didn't dress well, but. Hux had been slightly hopeful that Kylo would put more effort into it. It was his wedding, after all. You only get married once.

 

Or three times, in Hux's case. But that wasn't what was important, here.

 

"Hux. Are you ready to leave? The carriage is waiting for us." Kylo wasted no time in letting Hux know the reason for his entry, his shaggy black head inclined slightly as he waited for Hux's reply.

 

"Already?" Hux clicked his teeth, before sighing, getting up and smoothing his skirts. "Fine. We best get this over with. I don't want to keep my  _ loving husband _ waiting. But first." A delicate, white gloved hand shot out to grab Kylo by the lapels. "This  _ has _ to go smoothly. Poe's suspicious of  _ you _ as is, he's been voicing his concerns as to your  _ mental state _ ever since the accident with Finn. I don't want you acting out on any of your  _ violent little impulses _ again,  _ are we clear, you brutish oaf _ ?" The ginger raised an eyebrow quizzically, frowning as Kylo nodded. " _ Good. _ " The hand released the larger man, and moved to smooth out Kylo's shirt with a light smile.

 

"So, we must be on our way, right? I'm sure my husband is  _ dying _ to see me, you know." Hux laughed daintily before leaving the room, beckoning Kylo to follow down the stairs, past the chandelier, out the front door, the gentle fabric of his veil wafting behind him as he stepped outside, stepped into the carriage, being pulled by a singular grey horse. 

 

Kylo followed shortly behind him, taking the seat opposite in the vehicle, glancing from the window to Hux as they began moving. "...Are you still mad at me?" Kylo finally broke the lengthy silence, eyebrows furrowing in a worried manner.

 

"What do you think? I mean, you only acted in an  _ extremely childish manner _ to someone else having the same job as you. I wouldn't be surprised if you threw a tantrum for a good ten minutes after offing him. Really, Ren. He sustained multiple blows to the head- do you really think that Poe believed he  _ fell _ ?" Hux rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Kylo was silent throughout the course of the harsh reprimanding- of course Hux was still mad. Why the hell wouldn't Hux be mad? "But let's just forget about it." Hux continued, curling his lip with minor disdain. "I'm willing to forgive you. If you can get through today without acting up." Hux raised his eyebrows, looking at Kylo intently. "You  _ are  _ capable of controlling yourself, right, Ren?"

 

"...I am. It won't happen again." Kylo nodded, and the carriage fell into silence once more. 

 

The ceremony itself was a small affair, nothing terribly memorable about it- few people were in attendance. Mostly Poe's family. Kylo had decided to walk Hux down the aisle in lieu of Hux's father, a man who had passed when Hux was around sixteen under mysterious circumstances. 

 

Vows were exchanged, kisses were had, tears were shed- as said, it was small and unremarkable, especially for someone who had been married three times prior. The cake, of course, was cut, then Hux left- and with the assistance of Kylo, changed into the travelling clothes set aside for his honeymoon. 

 

Then Poe, Hux, and Kylo left for the train station, where Poe and Hux were going, nobody knew, of course. It was always kept a secret, as per customs. But they were going, and they knew where they were going, Hux gently clinging to his new husband's arm as they waited for their train to arrive. 

 

And perhaps, they were standing a bit too close to the platform when the train finally came- perhaps Hux maybe gave Poe a bit too much of an excited nudge as the steam engine approached- it was hard to tell, but quite suddenly, Poe was pushed from the platform, and onto the tracks,  and Poe just didn't have enough to right himself and get off the tracks before the train rolled into the station.

 

The screams were haunting- everyone in the immediate area heard them as Poe Dameron was sliced to ribbons under the machine's wheels.

 

And Hux had to watch it happen, had to watch the man that he  _ hadn't even intended to kill yet  _ die, if inadvertently, by his hand.

 

It was troubling, to say at the least.

 

Was it possible to mourn someone who you were intending on killing anyway?

 

Hux just had to stand there, numbly- he couldn’t even see Poe’s body under the machine, but he didn’t really need to in order to imagine the state it was in at this point.

 

It took Kylo’s firm hand on his shoulder to bring Hux back to the reality of the moment, to ground him enough to be aware of his surroundings. There was confusion, panic, any number of things- the police had shown up. Hux’s vague mistrust for any members of the police force bubbled up as he lightly held onto Kylo’s hand, leading him away from the crowd, leading him towards a dusty road, leading, leading, leading in dead silence until finally, the two of them passed over the threshold of Hux’s home once more. Again, Hux was silent as he went upstairs, silent as he changed from his travelling dress to a plain black one, swapping out any previous adornments that might’ve shimmered in bright colors to similar artifacts of onyx and obsidian.

 

When he came back downstairs, he was met with Kylo, the manservant wrapping his thick arms around Hux’s almost  _ tiny  _ frame. “ _ It’s weird. _ ” Hux finally whispered, the hush of his voice muffled slightly by Kylo’s chest. “ _ It’s never felt so… strange like this before. _ ” Hux stood there a moment more, before exhaling, pulling away from Kylo, ready to go back upstairs when…

 

There was a knock on the door. It wasn’t odd, necessarily, it was about two in the afternoon, but. It felt odd to be interrupted in a period of mourning- what Hux could only pin as actual mourning. Yes, it was mourning- Hux was sad that Poe was dead.

 

Hux was sad that Poe had died of some unplanned circumstance.

 

Hux was sad that he wasn’t the one who got to drive an axe through Poe’s pretty neck.

 

And so, Hux, once again, just stood there- numbly. Watching as Kylo moved to answer the door, his eyes widening in slight shock as Leia Organa, captain of the police force, stood there, waiting to be invited inside.

 

Seeing the shock on Kylo’s face knocked Hux out of his stupor, and he quickly moved to greet the woman who had just entered his home. “Captain Organa? Is there a problem?” Fair ginger eyebrows were raised in question, as delicate hands were folded neatly behind his back.

 

“There is, as a matter of fact. I received a call this morning from Poe Dameron, I’m sure the name is familiar? He stated he had reason to believe that your servant, Master Kylo Ren, has been partaking in foul play, and was afraid for his life. You do have a history of husbands falling victim to tragic circumstance, don’t you? Murders and the like?” She raised her own eyebrow, glancing from Hux to Kylo with a tight-lipped frown.

 

“I have, yes, are you implying that Master Ren has been murdering my husbands?” Hux shifted on his feet slightly, glancing over to Kylo.  _ This wasn’t good. _

 

“I have reason to believe he’s murdered them. In addition to the mysterious circumstances in which Lieutenant Rodinon and Doctor Mitaka expired, Kylo Ren was the only witness to Finn Calrissian’s death, correct? Not to mention he was present at the time in which Poe Dameron…  _ fell.  _ It may just be a series of coincidences, but with all the tragedy surrounding this house, we can’t be too careful.” Leia nodded at Hux, before turning to Kylo. “Therefore. Kylo Ren, I am placing you under arrest for suspected murder, if you do not come quietly, I will have no choice but to use physical force.” She waited, silently, for Kylo to make his move, Hux watching the manservant like a hawk. 

 

But the only move Kylo made was one of bowing his head, and walking outside the door, presumably to wait for Leia. Perhaps to spare hux the pain of watching his only ally be detained.

 

Whatever the motivation was, it remained a mystery as Leia followed behind Kylo, the heavy doors of the house closing behind the pair of them.

  
And all Hux could think about was how this building had never felt so empty before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Poe, this time not beheaded,  
> No, Mr. Dameron got fucking shredded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky shit, spoooooooky shit

_ 10/12/15 (5 minutes later) _

 

The dining room was nearly silent, save for the constant pulse of Hux's beating heart, the softly glowing organ resting gently on the table as Rey and Hux sat, Hux strangely enjoying the quiet as Rey didn't dare to disrupt it by opening her mouth and saying something.

 

They were just sitting there, Rey’s hands in her lap, staring at her feet, while Hux only stared at her, it sent chills up Rey’s spine, that’s for certain. She hadn’t quite forgotten the way he had looked, glowing eyes, moreso a thing that a person- that is, if Hux could even be considered a person now. Did ghosts count as people? They were people at one point, Rey supposes, but…

 

Rey’s train of thought regarding Hux’s humanity was brought to a screeching halt, quite suddenly, when somewhere else in the house, there was the unmistakable sound of someone suddenly banging on the keys of what Rey could only assume was a pipe organ. The melody- if it could be called that, it sounded more like a brutal mashing of notes- was haunting, for lack of better word. Keys being plucked, though seemingly randomly, played a lilting tune, all in minor, the sounds echoing through the halls of the building making Rey wish that the silence would return. 

 

Hux seemed to be enjoying, it, however, something Rey picked up when she stole a glance in the direction of the ghostly bride, watching his eyes slip closed as he swayed slightly to the melody- Rey considered her chances of running, while he was distracted. It could not work at all. It could make Hux angry. But then again- what did Rey have to lose? Her life? At this point, she had all but accepted that she probably wasn't getting out of here alive anyway. It wasn't like anyone would even care that she went missing, after all. She toyed with the concept for a moment, before shrugging, and very slowly moving to get out of her chair. 

 

Wood scraped against wood as she stood, the grating sound anything but pleasurable, and she winced before glancing over to Hux, to see what he was doing.

 

Of course, his eyes were open again, and he was staring at her with a pale eyebrow raised. 

 

"Where are you going?" He whispered, after a short pause, almost as if he didn't want to raise his voice and disturb the haunting music that wafted through the air. 

 

"Ah. Um. It's... stuffy in here." She stated, looking around. "I'm thinking... maybe, if it's... not too much to ask, um... might I go outside? Get a breath of fresh air?" Rey paused, taking in a deep breath for emphasis. "...You know. Still alive, and all, need to... breathe." 

 

Hux considered it for a moment, before smiling. "Ah. Yes- dreadfully sorry, this house has only been boarded up for one hundred years. But I'm sure we could find a... door or something that's able to be opened. Maybe a window. I'm sure it won't be too difficult." The ghost stood (stood being a relative word, he moreso floated), and beckoned Rey to follow behind him. Rey, of course, did so, not wishing to offend the spirit. That would be yet another in a long line of bad choices Rey was making. 

 

The walk, of course, was dead silent, save for the distant sound of the organ music, growing closer as the two of them moved throughout the house, Hux looking diligently for any sort of window, or door, or anything that was slightly less boarded up. To Rey, the silence was deafening- she'd almost prefer to listen to Hux's lilting voice, as unnerving as it was, because to her, at least it wasn't the quiet.

 

Of course. The house was thoroughly searched. Of course, there didn't seem to be a looser door or window in sight. The realization of that fact made Hux huff in a dissatisfied manner, before beckoning Rey to follow after him again. "Regrettably..." His voice rang out, light, airy, like he wasn't entire there, "There doesn't seem to be an easy way to get you out at the current moment... However, perhaps I could take your mind off the stuffiness of the air? I know just the way, surely. Follow me."

 

The ghost ended up leading Rey into a bedroom. Old and dark, just like everything else in the house. Rey took note of the interior as Hux gently sat her down on the bed, noted the armoire, the feel of the sheets beneath her- but what caught her eye most, without a doubt, was a painting. She knew that it was of Hux, at least partially- if Hux were anything other than blues, greens, and reds now. Standing behind him, however, was... a man she had never seen before, not in any other portraits around the musty old house, not anywhere. He was tall, dark, sturdy, and imposing- almost the opposite to the dainty and light air that Hux tended to carry himself in. She stared a moment more, before pointing at it, glancing at Hux. "...Who is...?"

 

"Ah. That's Kylo." Hux paused, looking at the painting with a sort of fondness. "He was my manservant, but I loved him like nobody else. I trusted him, and, why, he treated me like an equal. Of course, that all changed when..." Hux trailed off, before shaking his head a moment, disappearing into the armoire to pull out a lightly colored dress- a dress that reminded Rey of springtime, with its yellows and whites, delicate sleeves and fine laces. "Kylo, the fool, was found guilty of murder, so many years ago. I tried to do what I could to save him, but... in the end. I couldn't truly do anything. He was hanged." The ghost paused again, tossing the dress in Rey's vague direction as a hand grabbed his veil to dab at his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry it's... hard to talk about. I'm sure you know, have you had someone you love pass away, uh...?" It was at this point that Hux realized he didn't know Rey's name, and he gestured vaguely with his free hand.

 

"Rey." She noted quietly, glancing down at the dress. "Uh... should I...?" 

 

"Rey, delightful name but... yes, yes put it on, I want to show you something, and you simply must be dressed appropriately for it. Nevermind the tragic death of the man I cared about. If you need any help, feel free to let me know, hm?" Hux smiled in a sort of sad, distant way, before floating slowly out the door.

 

Rey, of course, didn't need much help in getting the dress on, and when she emerged from the room, giving the painting one last foreboding glance, Hux's face brightened up, and he gently took her by the hand. "Ah, Rey, you look lovely- it fits you perfectly too! How delightful. I was so worried that it might not have fit." Hux gently led her down the stairs, and into a room off the foyer- a ballroom, dilapidated, but still beautiful nonetheless. On one end of the room was an impressive pipe organ, surely the source of the music- but there was nobody in the seat at the instrument- only a gleaming hatchet, buried in nothing and floating in midair. Rey almost wanted to touch it, but... part of her knew it was a bad idea. So instead, she just waited for Hux to make a move, to give an instruction, perhaps. 

 

Which is exactly what he did, lacing his fingers with hers on one hand, and placing the other gently on her hip.  _ Ah _ . And then away they went, the two of them waltzing lightly, alone in the ballroom.

 

Rey, of course, had no idea how to waltz, but it didn't matter terribly- Hux was leading, and for the most part, all she had to do was follow in his footsteps. It was easy.  _ It was almost fun _ . She paused at that thought- she never thought she'd have fun in this creepy old house, it was... almost concerning, really. The fact that her guard was down this much. 

 

_ It was terrifying, almost, in its own special way _ . 

 

But Rey, of course, knew better than to just stop waltzing, because who knew how Hux would react to such a thing. He'd be impossibly offended perhaps-  _ he might kill her _ . The thought came before she could stop it, and it ran chills down her spine to even think about. Sure, it was incredibly likely she'd die here. But all the same, she... didn't want to. The prospect of dying was terrifying. She wasn't a fan. 

 

So instead, she danced. She danced, in the way she knew that Hux would like, and the two of them danced for what felt like hours. Maybe it was hours? Rey had no idea how long she'd been in here, to begin with, at most, she knew that she had entered at sundown. And that wasn't much to  go off of.

 

But eventually, it seemed Hux tired of dancing- so instead, he led her to a bench in the room, smiling lightly at her. "That was fun. Did you enjoy yourself?" It seemed like a sincere question. Sincere enough, at least, that Rey nodded in reply,  which made Hux appear even happier than he had previously. "Say. Rey- would you mind if I asked you a question? Moreso a favor, perhaps. But it would be posed as a question, so that's where it counts, right?" Again, Rey only nodded in response.

  
And the ghost leaned in, to whisper something in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did hux say????? will rEy ever maKE IT OUT???????/?//???// WHE RE HTE FUKC IS KYLE??/?/???? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ~~SUGOI QU EST FOR KOKORO~~ REY'S SPOOPY GHOST ADVENTURE


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit boi, I die

_ December 24th, in the year of our lord 1879 _

 

The gaslights burned in the small room Kylo was being held in. His heavy wool suits that smelled like his home, smelled like  _ Hux _ , has since been stripped from him, replaced with thin canvas rags that barely kept the winter frost from settling in his bones. His hair was no longer combed back and slightly fluffed- it now hung in greasy tangles, hair obscuring his eyes, hair obscuring his face, and, try as he might to correct the offending locks, they still somehow found their way back to hanging in dull clumps. Hux would hate to look at his hair now, the master of the house would command that Kylo wash it immediately, then Hux would sit Kylo down between his legs and gently, carefully, slowly, he would detangle each individual strand, leaving nothing but a dark airiness, a sort of cloudlike black halo that would frame Kylo's face, perfectly in the way Hux liked. 

 

His shoes were taken away. He was forced to go barefoot, feeling the cold flagstones beneath his soles. Kylo's eyes were dark, as well. Dark, darker than they had ever been previously, from a combination of worrying himself about the state that Hux surely must be in, and a lack of sleep- which only came in fitful spurts, plagued with haunting dreams that he daren't think about while awake. 

 

The door to Kylo's cell creaked open, and Kylo froze in a dull panic for a moment- before finding himself relieved that it was nothing more than some pointless officer, come to fetch him for... something or another. Most likely more questions. Questions involving what Kylo had been doing, the various nights of the various murders, questions about his past, all questions that Kylo had little interest in answering. Not now, not ever.

 

They'd have to kill him, first.

 

Sunken, dark eyes briefly looked upwards as he pondered- ah, what if they had given up? He was guilty enough, most likely, so they could just kill him now. Part of Kylo was fine with that.

 

Other parts of Kylo were not fine with that.

 

As Kylo stood up to be escorted to... wherever, heavy chains that bound his arms and his feet just close enough, just in case dragging behind him, he tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the back of the officer's neck. "Excuse me- sir." His voice rang out in the dingy halls that housed cell after cell. "Would you happen to know the time?"

 

"Just past six o’clock in the afternoon." Came the officer's disinterested reply. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Ah. No reason." Kylo's thought process could only be properly described as an enigma in this moment, being marched past cell after cell. "And... ah... What's the date?"

 

"December 24th. Christmas Eve. Don't suppose a murderer like you believes in God, hm?" The officer turned around to raise an eyebrow at Kylo curiously, a light frown pursing on his lips. 

 

In that moment, Kylo struck- jolting his head forward to smack it against the guard's skull with a sickening crack, the kind that echoed through dingy hallways like the one they were in. The officer went down in an instant, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. surely he'd be back up in a moment's notice. Kylo's eyes searched frantically for something- anything, that could be possibly used as a weapon- before he looked down to rest his eyes on the chains holding his hands together.

 

Pulling them taut, he kneeled down to the level of the officer, eyebrows raised as he watched the man struggle to get up. "I suppose I don't believe in god, sir." Kylo carefully looped the chain around the officer's neck, then moved to stand up. "But I also suppose it doesn't matter, sir." The chain was pulled tight, crushing the man's windpipe as Kylo moved to roughly push him on the back with his foot, making the force greater, and greater, and greater. "Because, at the end of the day, am I really supposed to believe there's a divine being who created everything, who can judge between what's right and wrong?" The man's face was starting to redden, then purple, growing a lovely shade of plum as his eyes bulged and he struggled for oxygen. "It doesn't make sense... not really. But I suppose, for your sake, You really ought to hope he's up there, hm? Would be a shame if he weren't." The officer let out a hacking noise as suddenly, Kylo eased up on the chain, slipping it from around his neck, watching the man struggle to inhale through his damaged windpipe for a moment, before he brought a foot up, and slammed it again the officer's skull, listening to the noise as it cracked against the flagstones, watching the red spill out from beneath the broken skull. Wonderful.

 

Kylo, of course, didn't have much time now- certainly not enough time to grab his suit from wherever they had put it post confiscation- so instead, he grabbed the dead officer's gun from his person, and Kylo  _ Ran. _

 

It was highly unlikely that Kylo would be able to run fast enough. In fact, he didn’t run fast enough at all- evidenced by the fact that as soon as he made it to the streets of the tiny village he was being confined in, he felt a searing pain in his back- looking down to see red blossoming in his middle. Ah. He’d been shot. With shaky breaths, he fumbled with his own weapon shooting behind him blindly as he half stumbled, half sprinted out of the village, pursued by who know what- surely all the devils in hell, finally here to collect Kylo for his sins.

 

But still. He ran. He ran until he hit a treeline and, clambering up the nearest trunk and, breathing heavily, finally looking at the wound that had been inflicted.

 

The bullet had shot a hole clean through his middle- a hole that was now profusely bleeding. Kylo spat out a curse (along with a bit of blood) as long fingers carefully poked at the gaping wound. How funny would it be if Kylo went to all this effort to escape, only to die in a tree somewhere, a mile away from Hux? The concept brought a thick, desperate sort of laughter that bubbled in Kylo’s throat- and he had to cover his mouth to prevent too much blood from dribbling. Imagine, Hux having no idea what had happened to him- someone would likely discover his corpse at some point or another, if he were to die in that tree. Someone who wasn’t Hux.

 

Kylo didn’t want that to happen. 

 

So, instead of just waiting to die then and there, he jumped down- landing badly on one foot, spraining his ankle- at this point, nothing more than more pain that was flooding Kylo’s veins with adrenaline, pushing him onwards.

 

So he stumbled, sprinted when he could, but mostly stumbled to the place that Kylo knew was home.  _ The place he wanted to die in.  _ He breathed in and out heavily, panting- the journey took time. Too much time. He didn’t have much time left.

 

He eventually found himself on the doorstep, knocking against the heavy oak doors as blood splattered against Hux’s precious white lilies, with the moon was high in the sky. If Kylo knew Hux, he’d still be awake right now. 

 

And of course, Hux was awake. 

 

Hux was definitely awake, and he had taken his silver hatchet with him to answer the door,  _ because what the hell could possibly be knocking at this hour? It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve. Nobody just did that. _

 

And of course, when Hux opened the door, only to see a bloodied, tangled lump on the doorstep, he swung first- asked questions later.

 

Something Hux would always regret, as he watched the axe lodge halfway through the man’s throat, only to see a pair of eyes he was all too familiar with- brown eyes, eyes far too soft, eyes that were darkened by the week he had spent in jail but still those eyes, those unmistakeable eyes-

 

_ Kylo’s eyes. _

 

And those eyes that were so dark and brown widened in shock as all Hux could do was drop to his knees, before they softened, and Kylo’s mouth lightly curved upwards into a smile. 

 

A hand lightly reached up to cup Hux’s cheek, bloodied fingers doing nothing to clean away the tears that Hux didn’t notice were falling, as Kylo slumped slightly, blood flowing even harsher and quicker and  _ deadlier  _ than it had before.

 

“ _ H… ux, don’t… cry, alright?”  _ His voice was struggling to sound, muffled slightly by all that  _ blood,  _ all of Kylo’s blood, pooling in his mouth, pooling around the blade of the axe, splattering against the doorstep and staining Hux’s dress. “ _ Don’t… don’t cry… I hate to see you sad…”  _ Kylo let out a desperate giggle, the desperate sounds of a dying man, as he leaned forward to lightly kiss Hux on the lips. “ _ I… love y…” _

 

Hux would’ve given anything to hear Kylo finish that sentence. Hux would’ve given anything to have Kylo stay around a moment longer, but their fleeting time was up, and Kylo slumped against Hux, who was covered in blood. Stained the harsh color of crimson, a color of death.

  
All Hux could do for the longest time was sit there, in the dead silence, arms loosely clinging to Kylo’s body, which grew colder and colder by the moment as snow began to fall around them, and somewhere within the cold, empty reaches of the house, the clock struck midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kylo, who made Hux's heart quiver  
> He died from an axe in his neck  
> And a bullet in his liver.


End file.
